Lenka the Valentines Mix
by iPorg
Summary: Series of songfic oneshots. For Valentine's Day. Lenka. Rated T for later chapters/shots. Five songs, total.
1. What Hurts The Most

_I can take the ran on the roof of this empty house,  
That don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears, now and then, and just let 'em out._

_-x-_

"Why'd you have to leave, niisan? Why'd you let them take you away?" he mumbled to himself, watching at the window as they pulled his love away from him, the storm causing the outlines of the men to become blurred.

_-x-_

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone,  
Still upsets me.  
There are days, every now and again, I pretend I'm okay,  
But that's not what gets me..._

_-x-_

The blonde pushed his sister away, walking off without looking back at her. "I'm okay, stop bothering me!" he growled, tears threatening his burning eyes as he ran up the stairs. He allowed them to run now his cheeks as he fell down onto his bed without a word.

_-x-_

_What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And havin' so much to say,  
And watchin' you walk away._

_-x-_

It was February the 14th. That was the day he had to watch quietly as those men - he didn't know who they were - dragged his blue haired man away from him. There were things he was going to say to him that day... Things that he had wanted to say for so long.

_-x-_

_And never knowin',  
What could have been,  
And not seein' that lovin' you,  
Is what I was tryin' to do._

_-x-_

Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's Day he was going to give himself to his niisan. He wanted him, and now he would never know what was going to happen. They took him away too soon; too quickly...

_-x-_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go,  
But I'm doin' it.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends, and I'm alone..._

_-x-_

He still had to go to school, everyday, and pretend he had no idea what had happened. His friends knew he and their "sensei" were close, so they asked him. He had to smile and shrug, play dumb. It was torture. He wished they'd just be quiet.

_-x-_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dress, livin' with this regret,  
But I know, if I could do it over...  
I would sell, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I've left unspoken._

_-x-_

It was his fault, and he knew it. If he had just spoken up... If he had just told the people nothing happened, it'd be fine. But he just hid, and let them go... Maybe if he'd spoken to his niisan sooner, maybe if he had told him how he felt sooner, maybe it'd be okay. Maybe something would have happened to make it al okay.

_-x-_

_What hurts the most,  
Was bein' so close,  
And havin' so much to say,  
And watchin' you walk away._

_-x-_

He was so close to saying it. He was going to open himself up to his niisan. Show him his feelings; tell him the three words he's wanted to hear for so long. But, then... Those men...

_-x-_

_And never knowin',  
What could have been,  
And not seein' that lovin' you...  
Is what I was tryin' to do!  
Ooh!_

_-x-_

Now he could never know what he would have said. Never now what he would do. He wanted to know so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to find out how to. It was too painful to think about it too much. He was the only person that he truly...

_-x-_

_What hurts the most...  
Was being so close!  
And havin' so much to say,  
And watching you walk away._

_-x-_

But he had to do something. It was even worse to sit around and sulk, then do something. He had to figure it out. He had to find those men, and let him out. He had to at least tell him...

_-x-_

_And never knowin',  
What could have been!  
And not seeing that loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do._

_-x-_

He left a note for his sister. He'd be back. He didn't know when, but he'd bring their niisan with him.  
He had to tell him those three words he was so close to saying on Valentine's Day, all those weeks ago. He had to tell him he loved him, and that was what he was going to do. No matter what happened. Len loved him. Kaito.

_-x-_

_Not seein' that loving you...  
Is what I was trying to do._

-  
**A/N.: Happy early Valentine's Day. This is going to be a series of five songfics, written throughout today, tomorrow, and if nessecary, the 15th. You guys need your fill of Lenka, and you'll get it this Valentine's Day. (:  
Reviews would be loved. On to the next song!  
(These are oneshot songfics; the only thing they may be related to is my fanfiction Banana Split AI. They aren't related to one another. But they are all one pairing; LenxKaito.)**


	2. Potential Breakup Song

_It took too long, it took too long, it took to long for you to call back,  
And normally I would just forget that,  
Except for the fact it was my birthday,  
My stupid birthday._

_-x-_

_He's taking too long_, thought the blonde bitterly. Sitting, staring at his cellphone on his bed. The calender behind him had a date circled; 27th of December. His birthday. And his boyfriend honestly had to go out for some meeting... But said he'd call. It was already 6PM. He had not called.

_-x-_

_I played along, I played along, I played along, it rolled right off my back,  
And obviously my armour was cracked.  
What kind of boyfriend would forget?  
Who would forget that?_

_-x-_

With a sigh, he tossed himself back onto his orange-decorated bed. His niisan couldn't have forgotten it. Len and Rin had been talking about their birthday for days now. He was wasting his time. It was his birthday, and he should have been spending it with his twin sister, having a good time. But instead he was sitting and waiting for someone to call, when they obviously weren't going to.

_-x-_

_The type of guy who doesn't see,  
What he has until he leaves,  
Don't let me go!  
Wise up now or pay the cost,  
Soon you will know!_

_-x-_

He wasn't going to wait anymore. Rin was going shack happy, and he had to get out as well. Screw Kaito, if he was going to be like that, he was out of there. And he was leaving his phone at home. He didn't need to worry about something stupid on that day!

_-x-_

_You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' with me.  
You're not winnin, 'til you're winnin',  
Winnin' me._

_-x-_

Out with his sister, like every year. It was better this way. Len knew it. Kaito was being awful; he had been neglecting him lately. And Rin, of course. Barely paying attention to them at all; he was wondering if he needed to be ignored like that.

_-x-_

_You're not gettin', 'til you're gettin',  
Gettin' to me.  
You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' for me._

_-x-_

He was probably better off without someone acting so cold to him lately, especially if he was suppose to be his boyfriend. And guardian. He needed someone who would pay him some mind, be with him, live for him.

_-x-_

_This is the potential breakup song.  
Our album needs just one,  
Oh baby, please, please, tell me._

_-x-_

But he wanted to know why. Why he was acting like such a jerk. Sure, he was nice around his class, but he'd be fired otherwise. But it was scary at the house. He needed to break up with him, he was just being too much.

_-x-_

_We got along, we got along, we got along until you did that.  
Now all I want is my stuff back.  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back._

_-x-_

Rin agreed with Len; Kaito was becoming a bit... obsessive about things. They had to get out, just for a bit. They could grab their things before they left that night, stay with their turqiouse haired friends for a while. Maybe Kaito would get some sense back after that.

_-x-_

_You can send it in a box,  
I don't care just drop it off.  
I won't be home.  
'Cause without me you know you're lost,  
Minus you I'm better off,  
Soon you will know!_

_-x-_

A note was left. They wouldn't be back for a while. If there was anything they left behind, to send it to the Hatsune's house. And then they were off.

_-x-_

_You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' with me.  
You're not winnin', 'til you're winnin',  
Winnin' me._

_-x-_

He knew that Kaito wouldn't know what to do when he got home, maybe drunk, and find that note, and the twins gone. He'd know where they were, Len knew that. And that was okay, if he was willing to come and drag them off himself.

_-x-_

_You're not gettin', 'til you're gettin',  
Gettin' to me.  
You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' for me._

_-x-_

But without this pressure of an overprotective and obsessive boyfriend on his shoulders, Len knew he was better off. He was at ease, and he could party, like a 15-year-old boy his age should. Kaito did something wrong, and he had to realize that before Len came running back to him.

_-x-_

_You can try, you can try, you know it'd be a lie.  
Without me you're gonna cry.  
So you'd better think clearly, clearly, before you nearly, nearly,  
Mess up the situation,  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly!  
C'mon!_

_-x-_

Maybe he could clear his head, and pick up Len and his sister the next day. Or the next week. Which ever, the blonde just hoped he'd soon realize. He didn't want to lose him forever, he just needed him to see that he had done wrong.

_-x-_

_You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' with me.  
You're not winnin', 'til you're winnin',  
Winnin' me._

_-x-_

It was better this way.

_-x-_

_You're not gettin', 'til you're gettin',  
Gettin' to me.  
You're not livin', 'til you're livin',  
Livin' for me._

_-x-_

But he still wanted him.

_-x-_

_This is the potential breakup song,  
Our album needs just one.  
Oh baby, please, please, tell me._

_-x-_

He still wanted to know why, though. He was curious.

_-x-_

_This is the potential makeup song,  
Please just admit you're wrong,  
Which will it be? Which will it be..._

**A/N.: ;A; I FEEL SO ANTI-LENKA.  
This is still Lenka (I hope) because Len is uncertain, and... D: Yeah.  
I seem to like making things in Len's POV. I'll try not to do that too much, sorry. xD  
I edited the song slightly at one point, from "What he has until she leaves" to "What he was until he leaves".  
And also, I've noticed I'm writing these up pretty quickly. o.o I think I might get them all in today.  
Reviewers are loved.  
Three more to go.**


	3. Beautiful Soul

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and youre beautiful soul._

_-x-_

Kaito always found him so beautiful, awake and asleep. He'd always sit there and watch him sleep, a smile on his face. It wasn't just that he liked how he looked, he loved him. Personality, and all. It's like everything about him was great.

_-x-_

_I know that you are something special,  
To you I'd be always be faithful,  
I want to be what you always needed,  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_-x-_

There wouldn't be one time that he'd even think of the fact that he could cheat. He didn't want anyone else except this perfect blonde that slept peacefully in front of him. He wanted to give him everything that he ever wanted, be there for him, be exactly what he needs. That way he could see how he really felt about him.

_-x-_

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

_-x-_

He couldn't help but love him so much. He was a great boy. He was stubborn, but at the same time so cute. He was clumsy, but that meant that he could just catch him when he fell. He was nervous, which suited him. And always so huggable.

_-x-_

_You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I want to hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul..._

_-x-_

He couldn't ask for anything more then this. The way it felt like electricity surged through him when he held the blonde close to him. There wasn't a second between the two that he regretted. He didn't ever want to waste a minute with the boy. He couldn't. He just wanted him.

_-x-_

_You might need time to think it over,  
But I'm just fine with moving forward,  
I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance,  
I'll never make you cry, c'mon, let's try._

_-x-_

There would be those rare days when Len would come home, tense and worked up. Kaito would sweep him into his arms and get him to tell him each and every detail of what happened. Half the time, this calmed Len, and he'd sleep there in his arms. One of those perfect moments, y'know?

_-x-_

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

_-x-_

He was always so careful, making sure he didn't ruin what the two had together. It would kill him if something like that happened. He just wanted to hold him, talk with him, cuddle. They didn't even need to kiss, it was perfect if he could just be there with him, for him. He felt good when he did.

_-x-_

_You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul!_

_-x-_

He wanted him. He wanted him and whatever made him so perfect. He was in love with that beautiful thing, whatever it was that made him the way he was today. He didn't just want it; he needed it. It was a nessecity in his life, now. He was a nessecity. Len.

_-x-_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think, you could want me too?  
There is nothing left to hide!_

_-x-_

Kaito hoped that the blonde felt the same about him. He didn't want his love going to waste on the boy if he didn't love him back the same way Kaito did. But even if he didn't, the blue haired man knew that he'd still feel for him. But he just couldn't help it.

_-x-_

_You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your soul!_

_-x-_

He would always chase after him; he didn't mind if he looked like a fool. He wanted to hold him, forever; not give him to anyone else. He wanted his perfect body, personality, everything. It was beautiful.

_-x-_

_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul.  
Your beautiful soul._

**A/N.: I find this one kind of cute. ^^;  
And see, Kaito's POV this time. :D  
All righty. Since I've gotten to the third one now, I'll probably hold off the last two for a few hours. I've been writting nonstop for the past three hours. xD  
Reviews and alerters are welcome. c':  
(I will get everything up today; trust me. I'm on a roll. xD)**


End file.
